Everywhere: Chapter 8
Chapter 8: Cat Fight After training, Josh and me went back up to our floor. At dinner, Luna and Lawrence asked us how it went on the first day. I realized I hadn't even noticed what Josh had done today. "I chose swords as my weapon, and the Careers wanted me as an ally." He said. My eyes went wide. I hope he didn't chose the Careers. Lawrence looked a little disturbed, "Your not going to go with them. Are you?" Josh looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course not. I happily declined." He said. I let out a deep breath. I was glad he wasn't going to go with them. The Avoxes brought out our dinners, and the table was soon filled with silence as everyone ate. Finally Luna said to both of us, "Well none of '''my '''tributes are going to be allies with the Careers." We both nodded and continued to eat. Man, this Capital food was delicious. Too bad I could only eat it for eight more days. Whoa. Only eight more days until I was thrust into the Hunger Games. I suddenly felt nauseous. "Excuse me." I said getting up from the table and walking down to my room. I threw up in the bathroom, and felt even worse than yesterday. Wow, it was only yesterday that the Opening Ceramonies took place, and the Reaping. It felt like a million years ago. I threw up again. I sighed, I will NOT look like a weakling in front of Josh or my team. I went out to the dining table with a smile on my face. "Is everything okay?" Josh asked. I was a little surprised that he would be asking, but I just shook my head and said, "Nope. Just had to use the restroom." He shrugged and went back to eating. This time, I was determind to eat. I needed the extra muscle. I finished the rest of my rolls, and the yummy chicken they had covered in a white sauce. After dinner, Catarina and Fexon left. They said they had a 'styling emergency'. So Luna, Lawrence, Josh, Jessie, and I sat on the couches in the TV room and discussed the statagey. "Alright." Luna said, "First of all, some sponsers did come today asking for both of you." I got excited, someone really wanted me? I looked over at Josh and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. "Also." Luna went on, "I would like you guys to have a backup weapon besides the one that you will be working on the most. You never know whats gonna be in the Cornicupia." It was true. One year all they had was spiked maces to bludgen each other with. I really hated that year. "I think I will try spears." Josh said. Lawrence and Luna looked at me expectly. "Hmmm... I could try knives. I'm a good shot with a bow and arrows. Maybe I could throw some knives." I said. Luna nodded. "Alright. You guys can go to bed now." I got up and walked down to my bedroom, but Josh stood in the doorway. "What?" I asked him. "I was just wondering, it's getting closer to the Games. Would you like to be my ally?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment. "No thanks. I really just wanna go solo." I said. He shrugged his shoulders, and went into his bedroom. Again I still didn't know what the heck he was doing. The next morning in the Training Center, Shine and Shelby seem bent on making my life before the Games hell. I've figured out that Shine is more of the leader and Shelby is more of the follower. I also noticed that the male from One, whom I figured out is named Brawn, is the leader of the Career pack. Strangely enough though, they've let the male from Three into their pack. They've also only let in the girl from Four, who wanted to be my ally, but not her district partner. Very wierd this year. Anyway I was just minding my own business, shooting my arrows, when Shine and Shelby come over and start laughing whenever I don't get exactly in the middle. Which is mainly the case all the time. Hey, I'm still learning! As soon as the arrow leaves my bow, Shelby laughs. I look at the dummy and see I was slightly off and probably would've hit their shoulder. I sigh and pick up another arrow. "Remember." The trainer says, "Always line up your arrow and concentrate on your target." I nod and take a deep breath. I line up this next arrow and concentrate so hard, I think my brain is gonna explode. Then I let go of it and see how I did. It was a bulls-eye. I smile triumphiantly at Shine, and say, "At least I'm actually doing something with my time here." She glares at me and says, "Well, I have already gotten all of the training I need from my parents. At least my parents don't make stupid smiley face cookies for little children." "Yeah your right. We make stupid smiley face cookies and cakes and candy and cupcakes. What does your family do? Jack squat. I know your older brother is a victor. So you have everything made for you. We actually do some work instead of lying around on the couch all day wondering what outfit your gonna where tommorow." I said. She said angerly, "Well at least we have victors. Your district is so weak that you only have four or five. We have twenty and I'm gonna be the twenty-first." I looked at her letting sarchasm drip into my voice, "Yeah right even that little boy over there could beat you." I pointed at the 12-year old from Eleven. I knew I was probably gonna regret this in the Games, but it was so much fun. She lowered her voice and said, "You're gonna pay for that when the Games start." She and Shelby walked away menacingly. I snorted after them, and Shelby picked up a knife and threw it at me. She was pretty good, but I was fast and I dodged it just in time. I went back to shooting arrows and got a lot of them into the bulls-eye. The trainer smiled when lunch came around and said I was doing a great job. I smiled at him and went inside the cafeteria. Shine was telling Brawn all about it and it seemed that he liked Shine and was getting real angry. I was a little scared of him, because he was eighteen, and he was bigger than any of the boys I knew. I avoided eye contact with them and grabbed my usual things and sat down at my table. The girl from Four came over and said, "So, have you made up your mind?" She asked. I sighed and said, "Probably. Why are you asking me? Aren't you with the other Careers?" Then she said, "Just a little bit. What do you say?" My instincts were screaming at me to not accept the offer, so I said, "Sorry, but no thanks." She looked dissappointed and walked over to the Careers' table. I hoped I hadn't just made enemies. After the Training ended, Josh and I went up to our floor and changed into comfortable clothes. Luna was still sitting on the couch, they way we had left her. She looked so tired and was staring blankly at the TV. "Ummm... Luna are you okay?" Josh asked. Luna turned her head and was surprised to see us standing there. "Oh sorry after the sponsers had left Lawrence had gone with Faxon to look at your interview outfit. I figured I deserved some rest and kinda crashed." She said with a sheepish grin. I smiled and turned back to my room. Josh walked by me and said once we were out of Luna's hearing range, "I think there's something wrong." I thought about this for a second, but I didn't think so. "Nah. I bet she's just tired. Besides she would tell us if something was wrong." I said. "Alright Sym." He said tiredly and went into his room. He sounded as if I was just a measly kid. I went into my room and layed down on my canopy bed. I didn't care what he thought. Right? Read Chapter 9! Category:Stories Category:Story chapters Category:Hollyshiftwell1